plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seedling
225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Kabloom |ability = At the start of next turn: Transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. |flavor text = It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows. |tribe = Seed Plant}} Seedling is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 . It has no traits, and its ability transforms it into a random plant from the entire game that costs 6 or less at the start of next turn. Its zombie counterpoint is Mystery Egg. Origins It is based on the seedling, a young plant sporophyte developing out of a plant embryo from a seed. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Seed Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: At the start of next turn:' Transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows. Strategies With Using Seedling is a slightly risky move, as even though it has the ability to transform into powerful plants like Super-Phat Beets or a legendary plant like Three-Headed Chomper, it can also transform into a weak or useless plant, like or even Lil' Buddy, or a plant that doesn't synergize well with your deck, like The Podfather in a non-pea based deck. Do make sure to protect Seedling while it is on the field with plants that have the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, such as Shellery, since if taken out by a zombie, Seedling will not be able to transform into anything, wasting 2 sun and a potential free plant. If possible, play this card in the earlier turns, as less dangerous zombie fighters will appear due to the low number of brains the zombie hero may have, especially if the zombie hero has 0 brains and if any of the lanes are freely open. However, the player will still need to rely on luck on whether it will survive, as a zombie trick can easily destroy this. The player can use tricks such as Fertilize to increase the health of Seedling, however, its health boost will not affect the plant it transforms into. Therefore, boosting tricks are not recommended, even if necessary, as the boost will be lost when it transforms. Very rarely, Seedling may transform into Brainana. If that happens, the zombie hero will lose all their brains which not only prevents them from playing tricks, but also makes them unable to play zombie fighters. In that case, the plant hero should apply maximum brute force against the zombie hero's fighters as the zombie hero cannot replace any casualties suffered before the next turn, giving the player a chance to greatly weaken their opponent's defense. Seedling also synergizes well with Muscle Sprout as it boosts Muscle Sprout not only by itself, but also by the plant it transforms into. However, only Captain Combustible can primarily do this. Against Due to its low amount of health, you can simply use any low-cost zombie to destroy it, or cheap tricks such as Bungee Plumber. Take advantage of its low health with Frenzy zombies, such as Smashing Gargantuar, since they should be able to destroy the Seedling in one attack, which allows them to attack again, damaging anything behind it. If you do not know when will it be played, simply use tricks that spawn zombies like Beam Me Up or moving cards like Sumo Wrestler. Gallery Seedling stats.png|Seedling's statistics HD Seedling.png|HD Seedling Seedling card.png|Seedling's card seed.gif|Seedling attacking SeedlingGloves.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Seedling NibbleSeedling.png|Nibble being used on Seedling PlumberSeedling.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Seedling SeedlingDED.PNG|A Seedling being destroyed by Locust Swarm Seedling_card.jpeg|Its card unable to be played Rolling Stone Destroy A Seedling.PNG|A Seedling being destroyed by Rolling Stone Triplet Seedlings.png|Three Seedlings on the field Screenshot_2017-01-29-23-39-12.png|An example of plants transformed by Seedling's ability SeedlingCardImage.png|Seedling's card image Old Unlocking Seedling.png|Description when unlocking Seeding card.png|Old card Choice_between_Knight_of_the_Living_Dead_and_Seedling.jpeg|The player having the choice between Seedling and Knight of the Living Dead as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Seedling_and_Dog_Walker.jpeg|The player having the choice between Seedling and Dog Walker as a prize for completing a level Choice_between_Cuckoo_Zombie_and_Seedling.jpeg|The player having the choice between Seedling and Cuckoo Zombie as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Its description references its ability to turn into a random plant. *Before the 1.2.11 update, plants transformed did not use their upon-use ability if they had one. If this happened with Wild Berry, it would not move and make the turn go on forever until the player (or their opponent, if in Multiplayer) concedes. *A Seedling can turn into another Seedling as it costs less than 6 sun. **However, that Seedling will still be able to transform into another plant normally, so this has no adverse effects except for making it take an extra turn for the Seedling's ability to actually do something. However, the Seedling can also turn to another Seedling again. **If this happens, that third Seedling retains an equal chance to turn into yet another Seedling and this applies to every subsequent Seedling, meaning the "repeating Seedlings" process can potentially go on forever. **However, the chance of it happening is beyond extremely small. *Viewing Seedling's stats during the Fight phase will allow the player to see what it is transforming into, before it begins its animation to do so. *In AI battles, a player can tell whether or not something is going to be done to Seedling by tapping it and seeing if it transforms into a plant or not. If Seedling does not show what plant it transforms to, that means Seedling is bound to be destroyed. *It and Bean Counter are the only plants that face left. *If it transforms into a plant with a upon-use ability, one will only see the end of the ability animation as the ability's animation will start before the Seedling has completed the transformation, causing the beginning to become hidden by Seedling's transformation animation. *It is one of two seed cards in the game, with the other being Lil' Buddy. **Coincidentally, both have 0 strength and 1 health. *It, Mirror-Nut, and all fire off the same projectile when attacking. **Formerly, its attack was firing a shockwave, in similarity to the one in Dandy Lion King's attack. See also *Portal Technician Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Seed cards